A Special Valentine's Day
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: A cute Valentine's Day for Sano and Saitou!! Sap, yes. Lots of sap. Alternate Universe as well.


Notes: Oh yes. I know quite well how anti-Valentines Day I am, but I wanted to make it fun! ^__^  
  
Warnings: Saitou/Sano, SAPPY SAP!!!! AU  
  
**A Special Valentine's Day**  
  
By: Emmy  
  


* * *

"And even now I can see his face, even if it _was_ the first and the last time that I saw him, it didn't matter. I just knew that something was there, even if I didn't know what. Something just felt **right **for some reason. I don't know how to describe it, but everything fit, like I had known him from a past life! I was just walking down there street ya know, hating the feeling I was getting 'cause tomorrow was Valentine's day... I had no one to spend it with..."  
  
The young man in the burgundy leather chair latched his fingers together thoughtfully, under his chin. He heaved a small sigh and then stood up, shrugging his shoulders in a final statement.  
  
"Maybe it was just me dreaming, ya know?"  
  
"Sano? Have you ever been tested for a Schizotypal personality disorder?"  
  
Sanosuke Sagara placed both hand on his hips and glared to the man he was formerly visiting with.  
  
"You're an asshole, Katsu, ya know that? Next time I have to tell someone something important I'll go straight to Kenshin!"  
  
"Hey! I was only asking because Zanza has never shown any romantic tendencies in his life!"  
  
"Shaddup! I guess that over the holidays I'm feelin' a little melancholy, ya know?"  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't! I'll talk to ya later!" Sanosuke stated, and pulled his coat off the coach, where it had previously fallen, retreating out the door with a small good-bye.  
  
Katsu sipped silently at the edge of his tea, praising Buddha that he could finally get some in on his day for thought. It was hard to think when Sanosuke was going non-stop, like the Energizer Bunny. But now he could relax in his solitude, not even noting that tomorrow was a lovers holiday. It didn't concern him.

* * *

  
  


Sanosuke quickly walked down the busy New York street, dodging people left and right, as he was going against the traffic. He sighed as he reached a small cafe that didn't look to be caught up in the mid-day traffic. It looked almost surreal, in the midst of all the hustle and bustle, this small cafe had been miraculously spared, like it was caught in time itself.  
  
Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair and tipped down his glasses to read the sign. It was a nice little Japanese restaurant called the Aoiya. He hadn't heard of it before, hell, he had been down this road a million times and never even knew that this cafe existed! He decided that it was about time to sample their food, and quickly sat himself down at a table near the doorway for the restaurant so the first thing the server would see would be him.  
  
He pulled out the vibrating cell phone in his pocket and quickly took the call, stating quickly into the phone, "Sanosuke."  
  
"Sano! Where are you!? I thought you said you'd be here!"  
  
"Woah, woah! I told you, I changed shifts with Tomo today, it's his turn!" Sanosuke retorted firmly into the phone to his boss; Hiko.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't informed." He quickly hung up quickly and Sanosuke was left to blink. He shook his head and slid the phone back into his pocket, but not before turning it off. He didn't want to be interrupted this time.  
  
"You look a little withdrawn."  
  
Sanosuke jumped noticeable at the new voice, eyes bolting to the girl that had appeared before him, sitting down at the table. She was wearing a combination of red hearts and white lace.   
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Misao Makimachi! I was here to take your order, but you were on the phone so I took a seat!"  
  
Sanosuke thought for a moment. He hadn't even been on the phone thirty seconds and this girl just... appeared? He tossed any suspicion away, but before ordering, or even asking about the order, he asked another question.  
  
"Withdrawn?"  
  
"Love-sick, not in the holiday spirit, or possibly desperate?" She guessed with a smirk and Sanosuke glared. He could see why this cafe didn't have any customers. The waitresses was annoying and terribly nosy.  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I can't stand people alone on the holidays! You should know that! And I think that we should hook you up with an old flame!"  
  
"What the hell does that mean!?"  
  
"Time to work cupid's magic!" The girl pulled out a bow with genuine, razor sharp needles. She looked at the bow and blinked, questioning to herself, "Now all I have to do is shoot him, right?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Sanosuke's voice was frantic as the girl took aim, he stood up abruptly, knocking the cafe chair to the ground with a thundering 'bam.' The girl merely grinned and pulled back the string.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
  
"I have to show you what love is! It's Valentine's Day!" She announced with a huge smile, and let the drawn string go. Sanosuke froze as the arrow came at him, with one thought running through his head, 'Isn't **-tomorrow-**Valentine's Day!?'  
  


* * *

  


"...ou?"  
  
Sanosuke blinked six times, trying to clear his head. Finally, he opened them and the voice that had been calling out to him early proceeded to ring in his head.  
  
"Ahou?"  
  
He snapped awake, and up out of the bed he had been laying in. He looked up at the man in a blue robe, leaning over him.  
  
"Jime!? What the hell--!?  
  
"Another bad dream?" Saitou cut in. Sanosuke took the time to blink.  
  
"I have some errands to do today. I know that it's Valentines day, but to the police it's just another working day."  
  
Sanosuke froze. Those words. They were the words that he had said last year...! Right before Sanosuke had left him...!  
  
If he was right, and if his memory served, the next thing Saitou would say would have been something about getting home late and not bothering to wait for him. He should go out and have fun.   
  
"You shouldn't bother to wait up, I don't know the time in which I'll come home. Just have fun today."  
  
"Jime, don't go. Not today, please call in sick!" In spite of the reasons he had left him, Sanosuke felt himself regretting his choices. Saitou shook his head, "I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?! How many vacation days have you built up in that career of yours?!" Sanosuke found himself demanding, finally realizing that he had been given a second chance. A second chance at a mistake he had made so many months ago.   
  
Saitou sighed and turned around sternly to face the younger man. "I may need those for something important."  
  
"And this isn't?! You're an asshole!"  
  
"So I'm told, and why is this bothering you so ahou?"  
  
Sanosuke jumped to his feet, whipping the sheets back off the futon and stalked over to him, glaring all along the way.  
  
"Saitou. You never do anything with me for Christmas, or any other holiday. I wasn't expecting much in the first place, but I would like Valentine's day to be special!"  
  
Saitou paused and watched as Sanosuke's eyes fled to the ground. Saitou picked up the rooster head's chin and looked him in the eyes for three long seconds. After that, Saitou kissed the boy deeply without another word. Sanosuke smiled as Saitou's hands rested on his hips. Sano had forgotten what it was like to be held by that man. He admitted to himself in that moment just how much he loved Saitou and missed him. Without another moment to think, Sanosuke felt the heat source leave, and he was standing alone after the man exited the room.   
  
He shook his head, hearing the door shut soundly right after Saitou had said that he would see him tonight. But tonight... tonight just wouldn't be the same.  
  


* * *

  


Sanosuke passed the time away by flipping on the news, and re-watching all of the events that had taken place last year. Yes, he had some how managed to time travel by being stabbed with some kind of arrow on Valentine's Day Eve, but other than that he had no leads to go on. Absently, he found himself just staring at the calendar all day and the house that was, in the future, left over remains of a fairy tale romance. This romance was something that no matter how hard he thought about, a part of him. A part of him that he didn't want to leave, but had managed to anyway.  
  
After all of it had happened, he felt strangely lonely, even though he was constantly surrounded by people that knew and loved him. The question that continually nagged at him in the back of his mind was what was going to happen after Valentine's Day? He had no idea and was expecting the worst. Maybe at this very moment, Sanosuke Sagara was at the hospital unconscious from an arrow wound and this was just some crazy drug induced dream. But everything felt so real.  
  
As the clock struck six, the door was unlocked with a click and Sanosuke had fallen asleep on the couch from tiring himself out by thinking. Saitou walked over and tapped Sanosuke on the shoulder, the younger man sitting up with a start and nearly slapping his attacker. When he found out that it **had **been Saitou, his hand lashed out anyway and punched him in the chest. It didn't really do any damage, since Saitou was about ten times stronger than the novice would ever be, due to some confidential means.   
  
"Jime! Don't just leave me without saying anything! I was looking forward to a nice Valentine's Day!" Saitou shrugged and headed for the kitchen, appearing to start dinner, "There's something on the table for you."  
  
Sanosuke blinked twice and wondered why this wasn't familiar. After another moment of thought, he remembered his past course of action. Around two thirty Sanosuke had written a note to Saitou, and laid it on the counter, telling that man that it was over. He had left that day, never to see him again. Sanosuke hadn't left this time. The youth got to his feet and walked over to the table around the corner, just parallel to the kitchen. Setting out of the table was a vase of red roses and a bright red glistening box of chocolates. Sanosuke mouth dropped as he walked in and registered what everything was.  
  
"I know that this is ridiculously a stereotypical Valentine's Day gift, but even so I thought that you may like it."  
  
Sano froze. So, if he hadn't left... this is what Saitou would have done for him when he had gotten home? He opened the box of chocolates and popped one into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.   
  
"Jime... I don't know what to say!"  
  
"You don't have to say anything, but don't fill up on those. I made reservations for us at a nice restaurant."  
  
Sanosuke then looked over to where Saitou was emerging from. When he thought that he had been gone to make supper, he was checking something in the other room, still in his coat. "Well Sano?"  
  
He looked down at his own clothes and scowled. "Aww shit. I didn't even bother to dress up today!" He was in a tank top with a pair of sweat pants on, riding rather low on his hips.  
  
"Then hurry up and get dressed, the reservations were made for seven, afterwards we're going to a party."   
  
"Shit," Sanosuke swore and took off into their bed room, quickly pulling on something nice that didn't look like he had just gotten out of bed. About fifteen minutes later, Sanosuke was completely ready, but the drive would take fifty minutes, because of the quality of the restaurant. They quickly made their way out to the car, and after forty minutes of content discussion, Sanosuke felt so terrible.   
  
He imagined what it must have been like to come home to an empty house, waiting for someone special to come out of hiding so you could give them a wonderful night, and some chocolate to go with it. He imagined what it must have felt like to see a poorly written note, like he didn't want to waste time with you, and read that all of your preparations were for nothing. That your lover, the most important person in your life had left you.   
  
"...suke?"  
  
Sano jumped out of his thought and looked over at Saitou, putting on a smiling face quickly.  
  
"What is it, Jime?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were feeling all right, you don't look like you're feeling well."  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine

"We're here."  
  
Sanosuke looked out the window to the beautiful, brightly lit building and hurriedly stepped out of the car as two men opened the doors for them. He looked around as Saitou caught up with him and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by many familiar faces, on a wonderful Valentine's Day night. It was the one that Sanosuke had always found himself dreaming about. And now, it was finally here, and he was here with Saitou.   
  


* * *

  


Around eleven, the two finally came back home after a long night of food, mingling and sake. Saitou helped a rather tipsy Sanosuke inside with him, and had to practically undress the man himself. Later, Sanosuke fell into a sleepy heap on the bed, clad only in a pair of boxers. He flashed a grin at Saitou and reached up, grabbing him and pulling the older man down to lay with him.  
  
"Jime... I love ya..."  
  
"I know ahou."  
  
"That jus' sounded so sweet, ya know? You're tryin' to be all roma'nic 'n all, and yer pullin' it off pretty damn well until ya say ahou."  
  
"Aa."   
  
"I had a real great time tonight, thanks Jime."  
  
The two laid there for several minutes, and Saitou waited until he thought that Sanosuke was asleep before taking off his own clothes, and pulling the covers around both of them; something they had neglected to do.  
  
Saitou looked out of the window briefly, but then felt a head rest upon his chest and a pair of strong arms around his waist. "Thank you so much, Jime. I really do love you, and even if I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I want you to remember that, OK?"  
  
Saitou nodded and found his fingers absently stroking along the boy's back.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sanosuke closed his eyes tight and just kept holding him, as he felt himself drift into a deep sleep, unsure of what tomorrow would bring. But at least he told himself, even if things did turn out to be just a dream, it was a nice comforting dream that would make him move to call Saitou up in the real world, just to justify what had been done wrong in his life.  
  
He took in another deep breath and then did fall asleep, moments away from midnight, and the last remaining second of Valentine's Day.  
  


* * *

  


"Eek! I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't mean to spill that!"   
  
A sharp, searing pain shot through Sanosuke body, and his crotch as a waitress shouted, trying to wipe the spilled coffee away.   
  
"Ehh, I think I can get that!" Sanosuke shot back and the waitress continued to bow repeatedly and removed her hand from the man's lower region. "Please, Misao, don't do that again, just get me some more napkins!"  
  
The girl nodded and hopped back over to the cafe's main building. Sanosuke continued to wipe away the hot coffee, trying to pull the tight fabric away from his skin in a vain attempt to stop the burning. "Goddamn sonuva--"  
  
"You really brought that upon yourself, ahou. If you hadn't called out her name, she wouldn't have turned around that fast."  
  
Sanosuke's eyes shot to the man across the table from him.  
  
"Jime! When did you...!?"  
  
"Please don't tell me you forgot. You told me to meet you here for lunch since you had to cancel last night's dinner."  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"Thought what?"   
  
Sanosuke blinked a few times. "Jime, we're together, right?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, this -is- like a date right?"  
  
There was a raised eyebrow and then a caution, "Yes. We've been together for three years. Did that coffee do anything to your memory?"  
  
There was a foolish smile painted on Sanosuke's face as he shook his head with a grin and ran a hand through his hair. "This is just ironic. I think I'm officially screwed up."  
  
"I believe you've been screwed up for a while, and you're coming out of denial now."  
  
"Just shut up!" Saitou smiled and then moved onto the next question.  
  
"So what are we planning for Valentine's Day tomorrow? I want to do something special."  
  
Sanosuke smiled even more, and chuckled to himself. "As long as I'm with you, I think that's all that matters."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
From in the shadows of the Aoiya's burning kitchen, Misao cracked a smirk and struck a pose, shouting, "The mission of Cupid Misao of the Oniwabanshuu has been completed and another tragic love story bites the dust!" She sighed melodramatically and jumped up and down, shouting out to the world, "I love Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Misao! This goes to table 13!" A voice shouted and a dish was passed out to the girl who sweat dropped, hunched over a bit crestfallen. She then barked out a weak, "I'm getting to it!" and went back to business, looking for more tragic love stories to meddle with.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone! =^_^=  
  
02-09-02 


End file.
